Bandung, Suatu Malam
by bromery
Summary: "Ayah, kenapa kita harus tinggal di Bandung?"


**BANDUNG, SUATU MALAM**

Warn : AU

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya di piring setelah suapan terakhirnya. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, ia memuji ibunya. "Nasi goreng buatan ibu emang paling enak deh, rasa buatan restoran juga kalah sama masakan ibu!"

"Naruto, habiskan dulu makanannya!" tegur Kushina pada Naruto sambil melotot. Yang menjadi objek hanya bisa nyengir, sedangkan Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Kushina mengambil piring Naruto dan membawanya untuk dicuci, meninggalkan sang ayah dan anak menonton televisi yang baru saja dinyalakan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Minato pada Naruto, memulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa aja."

Saluran yang mereka tonton kini tengah menyiarkan _headline news_ malam ini. _"Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di bilangan Buah Batu tadi, disebabkan kemacetan yang panjang. Sumber menyatakan bahwa korban—"_

"Bandung, Bandung, macet melulu." keluh Minato "Kapan sih mau beres masalahnya?"

"Tau yah, tadi juga di Dago macetnya gila-gilaan, lebih parah daripada kemarin." sambung Naruto, ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Kemacetan yang dialaminya tadi membuatnya datang terlambat ke rumah, yang berarti terlambat untuk makan malam bersama. Naruto tidak suka itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan menyimak berita tersebut. Yah, lagi-lagi yang dikabarkan tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah yang tengah melanda kota Bandung. Naruto dibuat makin kesal karenanya—ia masih kesal dengan perkara macet yang tadi.

"Ah, kenapa sih harus tinggal di Bandung? Kakek Jiraiya aneh banget deh mau aja tinggal disini." tanya Naruto tiba-tiba kepada ayahnya yang masih asyik menyimak.

"Lah, memang kenapa?" tanya Minato dengan nada keheranan.

" Ya begini, sekarang kita yang kena apesnya. Kena Macet, macem-macem. Udah tahu tinggal di Jepang lebih maju, masih saja kakek mau tinggal di Bandung."

"Terus?"

Naruto—yang hanya tahu kisah kakeknya yang dulunya prajurit Jepang tentu saja penasaran. "Memang kenapa sih kakek mau tinggal di Bandung?"

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sebabnya dari awal" Minato memenuhi permintaan anaknya. "Sebenarnya, kakek sendiri ketika di Jepang tidak mau menjadi prajurit, bahkan menganggap menjadi prajurit itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Tapi keadaan memaksanya sehingga ia mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Akhirnya kakek dengan berat hari ikut ke Indonesia—setelah melalui beberapa pelatihan. Hingga, pada suatu hari, entah di daerah mana, terjadi suatu pertempuran yang sangat hebat. Jepanglah yang memenangkannya, tapi pertempuran tersebut mengakibatkan banyak korban di pihak Jepang itu sendiri. Salah satunya adalah kakek, dia mendapat terluka parah. Pasukan yang tersisa tidak mampu lagi mengobatinya. Mereka berpikir, toh daripada percuma diobati ujung-ujungnya mati juga, lebih baik ditinggalkan saja. Jadi mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan kakek yang terluka disana.

"Tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada kakek. Kakek beruntung. Ada seorang pribumi yang menolongnya, membawanya ke kampung untuk diobati sampai sembuh. Tentu saja kakek heran mengapa mereka malah menolongnya—yang jelas-jelas musuh mereka. Kakek berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Setalah sembuh, dugaan kakek terbukti. Kepala desa—setelah melalui perundingan yang penuh kendala bahasa— meminta kepada kakek untuk tinggal sementara, membantu mereka apapun yang ia bisa lakukan sampai Jepang pergi—sebagai balas budi telah menyembuhkan kakek. Kakek terpaksa menerimanya.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, sampailah kabar bahwa Jepang sudah menyerah. Sesuai perjanjian, mereka melepas kakek dan mempersilahkan kakek untuk segara menyusul tentara Jepang yang lain untuk kembali kesana. Tapi kakek tidak mau, ia memilih untuk tinggal disana. Mereka tentu saja terkejut, meminta penjelasan kakek.

"Kakek menceritakan pada mereka, bahwa ia sendiri tidak menyangka para penduduk—yang selama ini ia kira hanyalah orang kampung tak beradab—memperlakukannya dengan baik, tanpa memperlihatkan rasa bermusuhan sedikitpun. Dan kakek sendiri tidak menjamin kehidupannya akan membaik disana—mengingat kakek lebih belajar banyak tentang kehidupan disana.

"Penduduk kampung yang terharu mendengar alasan kakek, akhirnya mempersilahkan kakek untuk tinggal disana. Kakek benar-benar sungguh-sungguh dengan alasannya. Ia banyak disukai orang-orang karena sifatnya. Itulah yang juga membuat nenek tertarik padanya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia.

"Hingga suatu hari, terjadi sebuah longsor yang sangat hebat, mengakibatkan kerusakan yang sangat parah disana. Bahkan korban selamat pun tidak mencapai seperempat penduduk—termasuk kakek dan nenek. Keadaan seperti itu, membuat ide membangun kembali desa yang hancur menjadi konyol. Akhirnya, mereka yang selamat memutuskan untuk berpencar mecari tempat tinggal yang baru. Kakek dan nenek memutuskan hijrah ke Bandung, yang pada masa itu, masih mempunyai cuaca yang sangat sejuk. Jalan-jalan masih lengang, juga pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk mencari nafkah disana? "

"Kenapa tidak ke Jepang saja yah?" potong Naruto bertanya karena pikirannya yang tidak sejalan dengan keinginan kakeknya—yang tentu saja tidak bisa diubah.

"Jadi begini nak, sudah kubilang kan—bahwa kakek banyak belajar dari kampung? Salah satu pelajaran yang didapat kakek adalah, ia—sebagai orang Jepang— benar-benar merasa turut bersalah atas penjajahan yang terjadi. Jadi kakek bertekad untuk bekerja untuk orang Indonesia. Juga sebagai bentuk terimakasih pada orang Indonesia yang menolongnya. Maka sampai akhir hayatnya, kakek lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini. Begitulah." Minato mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, apakah karena salah orang-orang yang dahulu kita harus tinggal di Bandung?"

Minato lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, menghadapi Naruto yang terus menyanggah. Sepertinya ia harus menggunakan kesabaran yang ekstra. "Naruto, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga pernah bertanya kepada kakek pertanyaan yang sama persis dengamu."

Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Minato membuat yang bertanya tadi malah terkejut. "Lalu kakek menjawab apa?"

"Kakek menjawab, '_Jika kau mendapati suatu tempat yang buruk, janganlah kau meninggalkannya. Justru disitulah tugasmu, turut membangunnya menjadi lebih baik—apalagi kalau kau turut andil dalam memperburuknya. Memang kau sudah pernah berkontribusi apa untuk kota ini?'_ Laluaku menyadari bahwa kakek benar, dan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyannya. Jadi, kau sendiri bagaimana setelah mengetahuinya?" Minato berbalik tanya."Sudah mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, yah." Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah bertanya kepada ayahnya—jawaban ayahnya selalu saja membuatnya terdiam. Ia mengangkat lagi kepalanya, menatap ayahnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, ayah?"

"Yah, kita berharap saja semoga kita bisa meneruskan perjuangan kakek—memberikan yang terbaik bagi kota ini. Lagipula, tak ada kalau kita tinggal di Bandung, selama ini kau sendiri menikmatinya bukan?"

Naruto menundukan kembali kepalanya. _Benar juga,_ batinnya. "Tapi, andaikan ada kesempatan untuk tinggal di Jepang, bisakah kita tinggal disana?"

"Yah, kalau untuk beberapa saat sih, mungkin aku mau, sekalian berkunjung ke kampung halaman yang kesana saja kita belum pernah. Tapi kau tahu?" tanya Minato setelah menjawab. "Tokyo—ibukota Jepang, tidak seperti yang kau kira. Tokyo benar-benar memiliki fakta mengejutkan."

"Memang seperti apa?"

"Teknologi yang canggih tidak membuat mereka bahagia. Banyak orang-orang disana justru merasa kesepian. Sebagai pelampiasannya, mereka malah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak terpuji, sehingga Tokyo, menempati peringkat pertama untuk kasus pergaulan bebas, depresi, dan bunuh diri terbesar di dunia. Jadi, untuk tinggal disana selamanya, aku tidak mau."

Setelah Minato selesai berpendapat, untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara lagi yang keluar kecuali suara televisi yang terus menyiarkan acaranya.

Dan Naruto lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ayah, terimakasih ya sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." ucapnya. "Aku juga minta maaf kalau ayah tidak berkenan aatas pertanyaanku."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," Minato tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya."Sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya?—"

"Apaan sih yah?" Naruto segera melepaskan kepalanya dari sentuhan ayahnya "Udah deh, aku mau tidur saja. Hari sudah malam. Selamat Malam." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya—demi tidak mendengar lagi pujian yang sukses membuat mukanya memerah, membuat Minato tersenyum lagi untuk keberapa kalinya karena tingkah anaknya.

"Tak terasa, rasanya kemarin baru saja dia—"

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunujukkan waktu untuk tidur. Tapi Naruto masih membuka matanya, sebab ucapan ayahnya tadi masih membuatnya terjaga. Benar apa kata ayahnya. _Tak ada salahnya juga tinggal di Bandung. _Naruto sudah belajar banyak dari kehidupan disana. Terlintas dipikarannya tentang keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya, teman-teman di sekolah yang selalu membuat tersenyum, juga tetangga-tetangganya yang ramah—meski kadang-kadang mereka menyebalkan.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Naruto berharap dalam hatinya, merapal doa. Semoga Bandung bisa segera terbebas dari masalah yang menimpanya—macet, dan apapun itu yang melandanya. Amin.

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya beres juga, maafkanlah saya kalau fic ini tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan. Fic ini sebenernya cuma berisi harapan saya terhadap Bandung, semoga setelah pergantian wali kota, bisa menjadi lebih baik. Ohyah, saya menulis ini berdasarkan keinginan sendiri, tidak ditunggangi pihak manapun #kepedean

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan masukan anda adalah sebuah penghargaan yang tak ternilai bagi saya :)


End file.
